Los pensamientos de Hinata
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: ¿Que estaba pensando? A veces uno debe hacer lo correcto... auque duela. Es un recuento de todo lo que desencadeno al momento final. También en fanfic.es y no es Naruhina, sin bashing. Mi primer fic.
1. Una conversacion, no se que pensar

**Bien, ya sé que es algo raro, pero en serio uno se pregunta que pensará, esta tan solo una historia de lo que pensó ella, bueno lo que yo creo que pensó.**

**No comienza con declaración, por que creo que para entonces ella ya tomo una decisión, y creo que amar a alguien es querer lo mejor para esa persona. Puede que me haya pasado con tantos pensamientos, pero siendo tan callada me imagino piensa mucho.**

**Gracias por haber entrado, y si son mas amables todavía me dejaran reviews.**

**Este fic lo publique en ahí soy Daphne a secas no es plagio eh? solo que quería una segunda opinión en serio si tiene algo que decir lo acepto, bueno o malo, si tengo talento o la neta apesto de a verdis verdis y mejor me dedico a leer jajaja**

**Igual si pasan por mi profile ahí tengo otro fic in progress… bueno, si no se han aburrido aquí va:

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**1er Capitulo: Una conversación. No se que pensar**

En la villa se celebraba aquella noche una fiesta de proporciones descomunales. Algo parecido pasaba por mi mente, pero en el mal sentido, era sin duda, una fiesta pero de sentimientos, tan desenfrenada que hacia ver a el festejo exterior como una aburrida reunión. Tanto así, no podía disfrutar en paz de la noche de juerga en Konoha.

Era como ver que tu vida se va al vacio… y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

********************o********************

Todo había empezado la mañana del día anterior, cuando salí a entrenar con mis compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino. Cuando termine me dirigí, agotada, a casa y vi alguien demasiado especial para mi, Naruto-kun, al parecer volvía de una misión, iba con Yamato sensei, Sai-kun, y Sakura-chan. Me quedé, como de costumbre, plantada y cada vez sentía que me sonrojaba mas, y cuando pude reaccionar, solo atine a huir; pero ya segura y lejos me di cuenta que había dejado su equipo ninja; mas sonrojada aun, corrí y me escabullí de tal forma que no me notaron(o eso pareció) y al fin tome aliviada su equipo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, escuché la voz de Naruto

—Me muero de hambre, tengo ganas de un ramen de Ichiraku

—Sí, desde la mañana no hemos comido

—Si…eh Sakura-chan, no quieres comer conmigo

—…Esta bien pero tú invitas

—Por favor Sakura-chan, al fin y al cabo tienes que comer… ¿Cómo?

—Que si tonto ¿Qué no oíste?

—Si, pero pensé que me ibas a golpear o algo…

—Como dices…

— ¡No, no por favor, estoy lastimado!

—No te preocupes yo te curo luego— esa voz se escucho extrañamente sádica.

Se oyó un golpe y un alboroto.

— ¿Ves? no estuvo tan mal

—Hm… si **—**y luego dijo en voz baja**—**claro como fui yo el que golpearon.

—En realidad no fue un golpe tan fuerte**—** dijo otra voz

—Cállate Sai

Y las voces se alejaron, pero yo no, me quedé un tiempo así, con el equipo ninja en la mano y recargada contra una pared. Así me encontró Neji.

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué hace ahí?

—Ah, este, hola Neji, yo… estaba… pues… yo… iba a… a…

—Se ve cansada, ¿fue a entrenar?** —** ayudó, compadecido y algo desesperado, por que mas que tímida, se veía dispersa.

—Ah, sí fui a entrenar con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun… pero ya termine, volvía a la casa… **—** y la mirada se me perdió en cierto punto de la calle. Neji me miro un poco preocupado y dijo, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde Neji?

—A casa

— ¿Eh? sí, bueno… ¿este vamos?** —** y señalo a un punto.

—Es por acá Hinata-sama**— **dijo mirándome de reojo.

—Ah sí.

El resto, pues fue lo obvio, el más hondo silencio. En primera por que mi primo no es precisamente muy hablador, pero está bien, el es así; pero, por hoy hubiera querido que fuera como Kiba-kun (que casi nunca cierra la boca), por que no me quito su mirada preocupada en todo el camino. A veces odio que haga eso, se da cuenta de todo lo mío, y yo con su cara impasible ¡ni siquiera se si esta respirando!, no se me hace justo. Pero como estaba demasiado ocupada ocultándole todo el remolino de pensamientos que ya se empezaba a formar en mi cabeza llegamos a la mansión y yo casi mi me di cuenta.

— bueno Hinata-sama, adiós **—** y se fue.

—a- adiós Neji-kun…

Me sentí aliviada, pero me pregunte por que se iba y me di cuenta que ya estaba en casa. Grandioso, ahora podía dejar que aquel rio de emociones corriera libremente, pero antes llegar a mi habitación. Para eso tenia que pasar por el patio, donde por suerte no encontré a mi padre, ni a Hanabi, ni a nadie más. Entre precipitadamente al baño y me quite la ropa, quería tomar un baño, quizá así se aclararían mis ideas. Mientras sentía la calidez relajante del agua en su cuerpo, pensaba; bueno, no es gran cosa en realidad, tan solo que por primera vez en toda la historia paso algo imposible, Sakura acepto la invitación de Naruto, si claro no es nada, pensé con cierto sarcasmo. Pero bueno, objetivamente no era nada, nada, pero entonces ¿por que mi corazón me sigue diciendo que dejara de hacerme tonta y aceptara lo que paso? no, no creo que a Sakura le guste Naruto, ella solo tiene ojos para Sasuke, aunque desde que se fue con Orochimaru, algo había cambiado entre ella y Naruto, especialmente después de que se regreso de entrenar con Jiraiya-sama…

Bueno, en realidad nunca he tenido grandes esperanzas, el chico de mis sueños apenas y me miraba como amiga, imaginar que pudiera amarme de otra manera era, un perspectiva casi fantástica pero posible, hasta que… el amor de toda la vida del chico en cuestión le hiciera caso, de por sí, con sus constantes rechazos nunca había dejado de insistir en ella, pero si Sakura decidía hacerle caso, entonces… entonces no tendría oportunidad en absoluto. Y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de forma descontrolada.

Y a pesar de lo remoto e imposible de la idea de que pudiera haber algo ente yo y Naruto, me gustaba pensar que algún día, el se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, o yo tener el valor de confesárselo; y que juntos vivieran un romance sin medidas, alejándose de la actual indiferencia, volando a una felicidad sin tropiezos, juntos. Pero esa pequeña esperanza que alimentaba mis sueños se había perdido desde que Sakura comenzó a sentir algo por su compañero. Aun si ella misma no se había dado cuenta.

Lo pero es que ni siquiera podía odiar a la rival que tenia, ni a la persona causante de sus desdichas. Al el, por que todavía lo amaba con todo el corazón, solo que de la forma en la que ama un soldado ama a su tierra y a su familia, a sabiendas de que no volverá de la guerra; y a mi rival por que no me desagradaba en absoluto, y sabia que ella no habría querido hacerle daño. Y bueno no podía culparla, mientras yo solo tonteaba pensando en el, Sakura se había convertido en la kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea, quizá ya había superado a Tsunade-sama… por no decir lo bonita y segura que era, hacer todo lo que había hecho, yo solo me atrevería en sueños, quizá era mi carácter, pero, no le guardaba rencor en absoluto, comprendía perfectamente que la prefiriera a ella, pero eso significaba que doliera menos…

Si, quizá tenía razón mi padre, y Neji, y Hanabi, que mi personalidad de hacerse a un lado en vez de luchar, evitar los conflictos, era un carácter de perdedora. En ese mismo momento, ese mismo carácter me impedía luchar por el amor de mi vida, poniendo la felicidad de los otros por delante de la propia.

En esas cavilaciones ya estaba cambiada, pero con los ojos hinchados, y note mi cansancio cuando me recargo en su cama y deje de pensar para solo dormir.

Pero mi hermana se dio cuenta de que no había bajado a comer y fue a ver si quería algo, porque, tenía que comer ¿no? Toco, pero no oyó respuesta.

—Hina, hermana… ¿estás ahí?** —** y paso

—Hm **—** todavía dormida

—Hermana, despierta ¿Qué no vas a comer?** —**dijo sacudiéndome

— ¿Ah?, ¿qué, tan temprano?

—No jajaja ya es hora de comer, en que andas

—Ah sí, ahora bajo

Se miro al espejo, y vi cuánto tiempo había dormido, porque su espejo quedaba junto a la ventana y alcanzo a ver el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. Y entonces vio el reflejo de su cara hinchada en parte de tanto llorar y en parte de la pequeña siesta.

Bajo y vi a Kiba y Shino hablando con Neji, Hanabi y mi padre de manera despreocupada, bueno más bien era Kiba quien platicaba, porque Shino solo de vez en cuando comentaba algo.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Solo esto Hina— y le mostro un folleto**—** nos acabamos de enterar, y pensamos que quizá podíamos tomarnos el día y pasear.

—Si ¿Qué dices?** —** agrego Shino.

—Pues… yo… esto… **—**y miré de reojo el folleto y a mi padre alternativamente mientras jugaba con los dedos.

* * *

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**


	2. ¿En serio voy a ir? Incertidumbre

**OK**...

**Se preguntaran por que actualicé pronto**

**Lo que pasa en que hoy es 15 de septiembre**

**Y nos dieron el día 16 pero como yo vivo en dolores hidalgo (donde se dio el grito de dolores) pues también nos dan el 15, y luego por razones desconocidas también el jueves, solo fui a la escuela solo el lunes y volveré hasta el viernes.**

**Comprenderán que viviendo en dolores hidalgo me vaya a party, por que por muy aburrida, igual y a veces salgo ( a punta de pistola) así que planeo disfrutar de los días de hueva pero no quería dejar plantados a los lectores (ay si, como si fueran muchos)**

**Así que si llegan mas reviews actualizo en cuanto me lleguen dos OK?**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**En fin, el fic:**

—Solo esto Hina— y le mostro un folleto**—** nos acabamos de enterar, y pensamos que quizá podíamos tomarnos el día y pasear.

—Si ¿Qué dices?** —** agrego Shino.

—Pues… yo… esto… **—**y miré de reojo el folleto y a mi padre alternativamente mientras jugaba con los dedos.

**2do Capitulo: ¿En serio voy a ir? Incertidumbre.**

—Creo que te hará bien relajarte un poco, hija.

—Si padre. — asentí, sorprendida.

—Entonces pasamos por ti mañana a las 6:00, nos vemos, buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san, vamos Shino.

—Buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san.

Bueno, quizá podría relajarme un poco, si podría ayudarme a supera aquel golpe para de muerte, pensaba mientras comía, terminé, limpié y regresé a mi cuarto, pero tenía cierta ansiedad, así que salí al jardín mientras revisaba el papel.

Ponía:

Primer baile anual en Konoha.

Concurso de tomar sake, de comer, y de baile.

Música toda la noche.

**TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS.**

Convocado por: Tsunade-sama

Informes para inscripciones: con Shizune

Bueno, ya casi me había acostumbrado a la idea, o por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal al respecto, o eso trate de pensar… ¿a quién engañaba?, quizá ya me había acostumbrado a la idea pero dolía como lo hizo al principio, y pensé, bueno más bien me di cuenta de que ese dolor no desaparecería al pasar del tiempo, sino que se conservaría fresco y doloroso, sin importar fuera una hora antes, o después o un año o dos, o20.

Al parecer estaba resultando tan fatalista como Neji, rasgos de familia supongo. Intente pensar que todo eso no iba a pasar solo estaba alucinado, ya debería de ser el cansancio. Creí que después podría pensar bien pero, me apetecía dar una vuelta antes de dormir, al fin y al cabo mañana descanso.

Pensando en ello salió brincando, a la solitaria villa. Así era de noche, y la sentía menos hostil sin que nadie me ignorara. Pero la tristeza asecho de nuevo, por que el tiempo que pasaba en los tejados lo ocupaba en pensar en Naruto, y me gustaba imaginar historias de los dos juntos para siempre, eso ya no era posible, si quería dejar de lastimarme debería de dejar de pensar en el como algo alcanzable.

Y ya cansada de tanto pensar, llegue a mi casa y dormí lo que restaba de la noche.

De madrugada (como a las 5:30)…

Desperté de golpe y me apresure a vestirme para ir a entrenar, y recordé que hoy no iba hacer nada, excepto salir, Hm… debo ver que me voy a poner, me dije en voz baja. Y primeramente me puse en ropa cómoda, unos jeans, y una sudadera. Luego me puse a ver en que podía matar el tiempo hasta que se hiciera de día, por que ya no podría dormir otra vez. Me puse a escuchar música y me puse a recordar todo lo que me había pasado el día anterior. Y en eso empezó una canción que la hizo quedarse estática y que las lágrimas salieran tímidamente

Cada día pienso en ti

Pienso un poco más en ti

Despedazo mi razón, se destruye algo de mí

Cada día pienso en ti

Pienso un poco más en ti

Cada día pienso en ti

Pienso un poco más en ti

Cada vez que sale el sol busco en algo

El valor para continuar así

Y te veo así no te toque rezo por ti cada noche

Amanece y pienso en ti

Y retumba en mis oídos el tic tac

De los relojes y sigo pensando en ti

Y sigo pensando.

Me pareció que eso era lo que le pasaba, pensar tanto en el me despedazaba lentamente, tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Pero ¿Qué era ese "algo"? declarársele… se me vino a la mente al instante, pero la sola idea hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Pero, tenia que tratar de que el supiera, aunque nada, fuera a pasar, tenia que dejar la esperanza de amor con mi Naruto y más música me atrapo en ese momento:

Pones canciones tristes para sentirte mejor

Del mismo dolor

Vendrá un nuevo amanecer.

Uuuuh

Separarse de la especie

Por algo superior

No es soberbia es amor

No es soberbia es amor

Poder decir adiós

Es crecer

Uuuuh

Y me quede callada, creo que eso es un error, no se debe renunciara al amor, eso es cobardía, eso no se hace. Debes de atreverte a continuar, no importa que las cosas no se vean bien para ti, pensé furiosa, y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo eso. Tenia que luchar, aunque la batalla estuviera perdida, por que en asuntos del corazón nunca se sabe, puede ser que ya no sienta lo mismo por Sakura y pueda quererme a mi, pensé de forma optimista.

Apague mi música y baje, no tenía ganas de hacer el desayuno, pero no se me ocurría mas que hacer para distraerme. Así que cuando mi padre y Hanabi llegaron ya estaba todo listo.

—¡Genial, comida!, ¿por qué ese milagro hermana?

—No, nada mas…

—Bueno como tú preparaste el desayuno, Hanabi va a limpiar.

—Si padre.

Y esas fue la única conversación, no por que existiera tensión de algún modo. Existían riñas familiares, como en todas las familias, pero nada del otro mundo, era mas bien que no somos gente precisamente elocuente. Así es nuestra naturaleza y la educación no hizo si no aferrar ese rasgo Hyuuga. Así sucede en todos los miembros de mi clan, y probablemente así suceda hasta el fin de los tiempos. Un Hyuuga nunca deja de serlo.

* * *

Si me arreglaba bien, quizá Naruto se fije en mi, pensé, quizá por costumbre, pero me dije no ya no hay que pensar en el, no hay ninguna esperanza, y una idea llego a mi mente; lo que debía hacer era decirle a Naruto lo que siento por el esta misma noche, así me voy a quitar esta ansiedad, por que no creo poderla soportar mas, aún si me rechaza (que es lo mas probable), sabré algo a ciencia cierta.

Y así solo logre que mi ansiedad aumentara, pero me sentía genial, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien, desde que pelee con Neji y Naruto me apoyo, bueno tengo que buscar que ponerme en este día tan importante, me dije y comencé a revolver mi armario. En realidad nunca me he considerado reina de belleza o algo así, pero creo que si le pones esfuerzo a algo lo logras, eso también lo aprendí de Naruto. Y yo de verdad me quiero ver bien esta noche, le pediría consejo a Ino, pero cuando trata de ayudar, termino sintiéndome de todo, menos yo, y bueno, no seré una persona demasiado interesante pero sigo siendo una persona. Me siento algo así como una versión suya de cabello negro.

Se me ocurrió que quizá debería de preguntarle a Shino, el siempre sabe que hacer, pero, que le preguntaría… la duda se quedo y decidí mejor buscar algo yo misma. Dudo que los hombres sepan algo de moda femenina, aunque Shino siempre se las arregla para sorprenderme.

Pero la duda lógica llego ¿Qué hacer si me rechaza?, no seria la perdida de una gran amistad, el me daba una razón para vivir, sin su amor no sabría por que mover mi vida mover mi vida, lo poco que he logrado ha sido por que me inspire en el, es lo único que me hace continuar, y no ceder el esa esperanza, quizá debería dejarlo así y continuar con la idea de que puede ser algo… no, ¡no voy a ser cobarde otra vez! si me rechaza, si rompe mi corazón en pedazos sin contemplación, si me deja destruida…

No se que hare, pero ¡lo sabré cuando pase! y debo mantener la esperanza.

Me bañe y me puse la ropa que había escogido que termino siendo una blusa azul y unos jeans entubados y zapatos de suelo negros, me peine como siempre, pero con una diadema con brillo y me mire al espejo, me sentía bien con lo que vi en el. Según mi reloj era las seis menos cuarto. Y llego a mi mente la (entonces) genial idea de practicar lo que le iba a decir a Naruto-kun, me puse brillo y me pare frente al espejo, llevaba unos tres intentos cuando se abrió la puerta

—Hinata, ¿con quien estas hablando?

— ¡Hanabi!, (me sonroje) ¿Q qué haces? ¿p por que n no tocaste?

—Te buscan abajo, Oye jajá ¿sabias que es síntoma de locura? jajaja

—¿El que?- mientras tomaba mi bolsa y me miraba por ultima vez al espejo

—Hablar sola, y soltó una carcajada

—No hablaba sola (ay soy pésima mintiendo)

— ¿A no?

—No… practicaba una... técnica (vaya esa fue buena)

—Ah (que suerte se la creyó)

—Nos vemos hermana, y le hice un gesto con la mano.

—Si, nos vemos ahí

—Pero, tú no le pediste permiso a papa

—Ah, si lo hice

—Bueno…

Y ahí estaban mis amigos, se veían algo así como una versión informal de su ropa ninja, pero creo que se veían bien, bueno Kiba, por que a Shino a duras penas y lo veo… Bueno en fin pensé, nos vamos a divertir, y se que ellos me darán su apoyo pase lo que pase… les diré mi plan pero, fuera de la casa

—Hola, ¿nos vamos?

—Si, que bien te ves Hina.

—Gracias, ustedes dos se ven bien también

—Lo dirás por mí, a Shino casino se le ve la cara

— ¿Nos vamos? — dijo algo incomodo

—Si llego a las once más o menos.

—Si yo le digo a papa, ya vete

—Como ha sido tu día libre Hinata— pregunto Shino

— Aburrido… ¿y el de ustedes?

—Salí a dar un paseo con Akamaru, pero me tarde de mas, y casi no llego a mi casa, para que Shino pase por mi

—Todavía no se había bañado cuando llegue

—Bueno, eso te pasa por llegar tan temprano…

— ¿Qué esta mal llegar temprano?

—No para nada, como ha ido tu día Shino-kun

—Tranquilo, fue bueno no tener que despertarse temprano

—Si eso fue lo mejor— suspiramos los tres

—Esto, quisiera decirles algo importante

— ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto, no es así? — siempre tan perceptivo, o ¿yo soy muy obvia?

—Si…

—Es bueno o malo

—Pues…

—Por que si ese baboso te hizo algo….

— ¡Déjala hablar, Kiba!

—Lo que pasa es que pienso decirle lo que siento por el (bien ya lo dije)

— ¡¿Hoy?! —Los dos —Mmm… me lo esperaba.

—Si, ahora o nunca

—Pero, por que Hina —claro, Kiba no deja de hablar por mucho tiempo.

—Es que… y les conté lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—Si, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta, Hinata

—Gracias, Shino-kun, aprecio mucho tu opinión

Genial, el siempre es muy sensato, realmente me tranquilizo que considerara correcta mi decisión, en realidad, yo ya comenzaba a dudar…

—Pero…

— ¿Qué, Kiba?

—No, nada

—En serio, dime, aprecio mucho la opinión de los dos.

—¿Qué harás?

Lo mire sin entender.

—Sí… ya sabes

Entonces los dos lo miramos intrigados, quizá se acobardo un poco, por la cara que hicimos.

—No, sabes es una tontería… no me hagas caso…

—No, algo ibas a decir, ¿Qué era, Kiba? — dijo Shino muy serio

—Es solo que… que harás sí…

—Sí ¿Qué?

—Si… sí, el... ya sabes… te rechaza. — y miró al suelo, apenado

Y la pregunta quedo en el aire, como una incomoda nube en el cielo. Y nos quedamos en silencio. Al parecer Kiba había logrado pensar con más lógica que Shino, por una vez. Y yo, solo me quede, triste, había pensado en la posibilidad, pero, no sabia lo que iba a hacer. No tenía una red de seguridad, y dado que la acrobacia tenía tan pocas probabilidades de terminar bien, todo el asunto comenzaba a parecer una locura…

—Lo digo, por que yo voy a tener ganas de romperle la cara— rompió el silencio con sinceridad

—Yo también

—No por favor, no hagan eso

—No dije que lo haría…— y luego murmuro— pero ganas no me faltarían…

—Si eso sucede, no se que hare, pero les pido que estén ahí para apoyarme, sea cual sea el resultado

Los dos asintieron en silencio, pero nos quedamos muy pensativos los tres…

—Pero, si quieres que le demos algún "castigo", no dudes en pedirlo Hina—dijo en broma Kiba

—Si, no tendremos ningún inconveniente — le siguió Shino

Me reí, — Gracias… por su apoyo…

—Neee, si ese tonto no te aprecia es su problema

— ¿Por qué le dices tonto a **mi** Naruto-kun? — el mí se me escapo, y me puse muy roja.

— ¿Con que tuyo? jajaja ¿Tu que Hinata?

—Mi Naruto-kun-murmure apenada

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi Naruto-kun—dije bromeando en tono meloso

—A ¿Cómo que tuyo Hinata? Jajaja

—Sí, mío jajaja

—Jajaja ¿Desde cuándo?

—Jajaja Desde esta noche jajaja, cuando yo le diga te amo Nar…

* * *

Spoiler:

**3er Capitulo: Por fin la fiesta**

Entonces dimos una vuelta, vimos a...

**Jajaja se quedaron con la duda**

**No pues si soy malvada ¿no?**

**No es para ver si le siguen (leyendo), nada más por darle suspenso... **

**Ok entonces espero reviews eh?**

**Ok**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!! (0___=)**


	3. Por fin la fiesta

**OK, que bueno que ya tengo reviews, me hacen muy feliz, gracias a Naruto Uchiha MN002 y Armen, si, lo que pasa es que los finales felices no son exactamente lo mío**...

**En fin espero que les guste a los dos como desarrollo la historia jajaja

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**En fin:**

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi Naruto-kun—dije bromeando en tono meloso

—A ¿Cómo que tuyo Hinata? Jajaja

—Sí, mío jajaja

—Jajaja ¿Desde cuándo?

—Jajaja Desde esta noche jajaja, cuando yo le diga te amo Nar…

**3er Capitulo: Por fin la fiesta**

Entonces dimos una vuelta, vimos a Ino y se nos acerco, de inmediato me calle. No es que pienso que desconozca mis sentimientos, es solo que si soy rechazada, no tendré que dar explicaciones más que a mis mejores amigos. Dar demasiadas explicaciones, hablar demasiado sobre el asunto seguro me pondría más triste. Si, ya se que dije que no iba a perder la esperanza, pero eso no quiere decir que me haga ilusiones locas de la nada. Tengo que prepararme para lo peor, y esperar lo mejor… pero en mi situación eso era un tanto difícil.

—Hola, van a ir al baile, ¿verdad?

—Si- solo respondimos Kiba y yo, Shino solo atino a asentir

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? al parecer Shikamaru y Chouji ya llegaron allá, — pusimos cara de: ¿y eso por qué? — Acaban de llegar de una misión.-

—Ah

—Si, nos habría bien tu compañía

—Gracias Shino, seria muy raro llegar sola allá,

De ahí en adelante, no hubo silencio, por que Ino no es nada callada, y Kiba encontró alguien que le sigue la corriente, por que Shino y yo somos, mas bien callados Aparte no iba a seguir con el juego enfrente, Ino, como que me da pena… para variar. Pero le agradezco a Kiba, siempre me hace reír. Aunque entre los dos me hicieron reír y deje de pensar en el momento que se avecinaba…

Llegamos al parque de los cerezos, ahí era donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, sentí una ligera opresión en le pecho, por que ahí estaba el equipo 7, bueno, los que quedaban, es decir, Sakura, Naruto y el nuevo miembro, Sai. También se encontraba ahí Kakashi sensei. Nosotros no habíamos ido con Kurenai sensei por su estado, no le gustaba desvelarse últimamente y le dolían los pies. Ay me gustaría ser algún día tan valiente como ella, nunca se detiene ni se da por vencida, aun cuando su amor esta perdido, de verdad ella si que entiende el amor y recordé una platica que tuve con ella hace poco…

***Recuerdo***

—Hola, Kurenai sensei ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien… ¿y tu como estas Hinata? — y forzó una sonrisa

—Muy bien, como tenia tiempo libre decidí traerle algo — y le mostré un pastel

—Gracias- y entonces levanto la cara para sonreírme, pero vi también sus ojos hinchados.

La mire preocupada. Ella pareció entender mi mirada y sonrió, esta vez de manera espontanea. Y me miro con algo así como ternura, como si supiera algo que yo no, así que no estaba segura de lo que me quiso decir con esa mirada.

—Calma, estaré bien

— ¿Cómo esta tan segura? —murmure, mas para mi que para ella

—No tanto, pero debo ser fuerte, y estar lo mejor posible

—¿Por qué?- dije sin captar la indirecta

—Para quien, seria la pregunta correcta-y se toco ligeramente el vientre

Y esta vez si capte el significado, y solo pude a asentir. Tampoco pude evitar pensar en mi madre, segura ella haría cualquier cosa para que yo fuera feliz, lo mas que se pueda, y para que yo no sufriera nada, seguro lo haría ciegamente. Entonces pensé en la situación de Kurenai-sensei y una pregunta que pensé, pero no quise expresar, aunque salió de mi boca por impulso, supongo.

—¿Y no tiene un poco de miedo?

— ¿De que?

—Ya sabe, de estar sola, de ya no tener a… — Se me salió el tema del que supuse no querría habla— a…

— ¿Asuma?

—S… si

—Claro, seria una tontería no estarlo, pero debo enfrentarme a ello, sino no sería digna—tenía los ojos algo llorosos cuando dijo eso, pero lo dijo con pasión y sin la voz quebrada.

— ¿Digna que, sensei?

—Esposa de Asuma, madre de su hijo, y por supuesto ninja de Konoha

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, es que si Asuma se fue, fue por algo, y no estoy sola, además—y sonrió, a pesar de las lagrimas que ya la habían traicionado- es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber sentido algo tan hermoso.

—Nunca lo había pensado así…

—Si… veras, Hinata, las cosas, nunca son tan simples, pero ten por seguro, siempre hay un lado bueno

— ¿En serio, siempre?

—Si, por que todo sucede por una razón, aunque no la comprendamos, tal vez nunca entendamos por completo pero— hizo una pausa y miro a la ventana y continuó sin dejar de ver el cielo—ten por seguro, que es lo mejor, y que todo, por muy doloroso que parezca, siempre va a pasar… incluso las cosas buenas.

Y solo la mire, era una ironía que yo hubiera ido a consolarla y ella era la que me estaba hacerme sentir bien. Sonreí inconscientemente y ella me devolvió una sonrisa radiante, y entonces me percate de que todavía llevaba mi querido pastel en las manos.

—Esto… sensei, ¿dónde puedo poner el pastel?

—Oh, allá- y señalo una mesa ¿quieres quedarte a comer, Hinata?

— ¡Claro! — me sorprendió la pregunta, pero me gusta estar con ella, es como una madre para mí y prefería estar ahí que en mi casa.

***Fin del Recuerdo***

Si, todo pasar, pero en este momento sentía como que se me iba a salir el corazón. Nos acercamos al equipo 7 y los saludamos.

—Hola Shino, Kiba, Hinata, y… ¿tu que haces con ellos Ino?

—No es tu asunto, Naruto

—Hola, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi- sensei-contesto Kiba, alegre

Cuando acordamos ya nos encontrábamos en una platica muy interesante o mas bien, estábamos ocupados hablando de cosas de niñas Ino, Sakura y yo (bueno, en realidad yo solo escuchaba, asentía o comentaba algo), mientras Sai y Sino veían a Kiba y Naruto pelear (verbalmente) sobre cual era el mejor ninja. Mas o menos así estaba el asunto cuando llegaron Chouji y Shikamaru, de lo mas huevas y pues mas o menos arreglados. Pero limpios, así que Ino se enfureció.

— ¿Hace cuanto que llegaron?

—En la mañana- dijo Chouji muy quitado de la pena

— ¡Por que no pasaron por mí, idiotas!

—Calma Ino, eres tan problemática…

— ¡Ya me traes harta con tu problemático!

—En serio traes algo niña, ¿segura que te sientes bien? —Kiba, curioso

—Si, hace como dos segundos estabas tan tranquila— cometo impasible Sai

— ¿Qué, ahora quieren mandarme a un manicomio?

—Calma, Ino-chan, no queremos decir eso, solo…

—No te metas doña dulzura

—Oye, no le grites a Hinata, solo quiere ayudar —vaya, este Kiba tan protector

—Disculpa, es que estaba preocupada.

—Despreocúpate, ya estamos aquí

—Baboso…- pero sonreía

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, hay que comer algo, ¿o tienes dieta otra vez?

—No, nunca, más, vamos chicos… nos vemos luego

Y nos hizo una seña llevándose casi a rastras a Los sorprendidos Shikamaru y Chouji. Luego se perdieron en la multitud.

—Ups, ya me tengo que ir

— ¿Por qué, Kakashi-sensei?

—Por que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y que no son de tu incumbencia, Naruto

Y Naruto solo murmuro— Seguro a leer los libros pervertidos esos…

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Yo?, no, nada— y murmuro muy baja— solo que le echas muy buena competencia a Ero-sennin

— ¿Es una misión? — aventuro Sakura

—No, pero si lo fuera de todas formas no te lo diría

Y todos se quedaron con cara de "¿¡!?" mientras Kakashi-sensei salía de ahí, caminando, en lo que sacaba su libro favorito, que no era precisamente de artes ninjas. Al alejarse solo hizo un gesto vago, como de adiós, sin voltearse. No pudimos mas que vernos entre nosotros, al parecer de todos, esa había sido la conversación más rara de nuestras cortas vidas. En eso Naruto soltó una carcajada. A esta se le sumo Kiba y todos terminamos riendo, cada cual a su manera, por supuesto.

—Vaya, Naruto, que sensei te toco, es, ¿Cómo decirlo?... peculiar

—Y eso que no has visto, ha tenido momentos mas raros, ¿No Sakura-chan?

—Si, Naruto-kun tiene razón…

¿Naruto-kun?

—¿En serio, mas raros que eso? Que bueno que Kurenai es de lo mas normal, El raro del equipo es Shino

¿Kun?

—Cada cual puede ser como quiera, tan simple no es su asunto como sea yo

¿M… mi Naruto-kun?

—Pero no te enojes, Shino, Kiba y yo solo estábamos jugando, ¿verdad? —y se paso el brazo por la nuca

…

— ¿Estas bien, Hinata?, te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma —Mmm… algo así, no, mas bien, peor…

—Si, Kiba-kun… —Kun…

—Tal vez deberías tomar algo Hinata-chan— y me volteo a ver directamente

Ay no pude ser, es el, pensé. Me puse nerviosa y todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que llevaba días aclarando se enredaron de nuevo, lo mismo le sucedió las palabras que pensaba decirle, las que me dije a mi misma, las que me dijeron mis mejores amigos. Todo ese torrente sin control se convirtió en un remolino, que me atrapo. Y me quede ahí parada, no supe cuanto tiempo; solo reaccione cuando me zarandeo alguien…

—Hinata, Hinata, ¡Hinata!

— ¿Ah?

—Que bien, por fin reaccionas, igual tenemos que ir por algo, creo que se te bajo la presión o algo así… ¿no?

Cuando me di cuenta quien me sostenía, me puse mas roja, pero me controle—… si, pero, ya estoy bien Naruto-kun, no hace falta…

—No, luego si te desmayas a medio baile no va haber nada que hacer, Naruto, ve por agua o algo así

—Ay, ¿por que yo, Sakura-chan?

— ¡Por que yo lo digo! y como ninja médico creo que es lo mejor…

— ¿Entonces por que no vas tú? — murmuro enojado

— ¡POR QUE NO SE ME ENTRA EN GANA! ¡¿VAS A IR O VAS A ESPERAR A QUE TE MANDE DE UN PUÑETAZO?!

—No, así está bien Sakura-chan— y luego dijo mas bajo, de tal forma que solo Kiba escucho, y yo también estando al lado de mi amigo—cualquier cosa antes que enfrentar me a tu monstruosa fuerza.

—Así me gusta Naruto-kun— le dijo con una sonrisa. Y luego se volvió hacia mí y dijo con dulzura— ¿qué te apetece Hinata?

Di un respingo, por que me sorprendió mirándola de reojo, aunque ella no lo noto, debido a su sorpresiva confianza. Era, imposible, entonces no me lo estaba imaginando. Todo cuanto yo hiciera estaba destinado al fracaso y era hora de que enfrentara a ello. En eso estaba cuando la pregunta me llego de sopetón y lo que paso, pues, fue lo obvio

—E… esto… yo... p… pues no se ¿q… que hay? — lo único que se me ocurrió, dios debí sonar tan estúpida, ellos ayudándome y yo poniéndome mis moños (poniéndome fresa, creída…)

—Pues… no se… esto—dudo Sakura

— ¿Y si la llevas? —sugirió Shino

—¿A que?

—A ver que hay, ¿no es obvio?, a veces me pregunto que hiciste en eso tres años con Jiraiya-sama —replico Kiba, entendiendo lo que quería hacer Shino

—Oye, si yo te gane aun sin entrenar con Ero-sennin, ahora te crees mejor que yo

—No mejor, pero si mas inteligente

—No peleen, no esta bien, —intervino Sakura, ansiosa por volver al tema importante, insólitamente, yo — pero si quieren darse de golpes para eso estoy yo—agrego con cara maléfica

—No, Sakura-chan… ahí muere… No, como crees… —alcanzaron a balbucear los dos buscapleitos

—Muy bien, entonces Naruto, acompaña a Hinata por algo de tomar…

— ¡Seguro! —respondió con su peculiar entusiasmo

— ¿Cómo? — entonces vi sorpresa en sus ojos y también un poco de algo… que parecían… ¿celos? — ¿Sin reclamar?

—Igual me vas a mandar, y a lo mejor y hay ramen… ¿alguien mas quiere ir?

Mis amigos me movieron la cabeza negativamente y me di cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, también Sakura como que quería ir, pero se sintió un poco culpable, y apenada de aceptar esos sentimientos que yo ya sabia tenia por Naruto. Además creo que ella sabe lo que siento por Naruto, así que decidió dejarnos un tiempo, claro que (para su pesar) no tan contenta como quisiera.

En todo esto pensé, y me percate, cuando caí en la cuenta de que iba a estar con Naruto a solas. Sin nadie mas, y quien sabe si pudiera con la pena. Y aparte ya había decidido entregarle mi corazón, pasará lo que pasará, lo más pronto posible. Aunque supiera que nunca dejaría de querer a Sakura, y que mi amor nació para no ser correspondido. Y de pronto su cara, demasiado cerca de la mía, me sorprendió y casi me grito:

—Ya vámonos, ¿No Hinata?

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**4to Capitulo: Finalmente, hablando a solas con mi amor. ¿Me atreveré?**

**Bueno**

**Solo resta decir gracias por leer**

**Y solo aviso que es casi el ultimo capi (si muy corto fic...), igual actualizo mañana el clan Kohaku, para quien le interese, de nuevo mil gracias por leer, incluso si piensas que mejor estudio algo para no dedicarme a escribir, si no les gusta algo que bueno que lo digan (si no como mejoraré) **

**Ok**

**Bye**


	4. Finalmete, hablando a solas con mi amor

**Puzzz... actualizando otra vez...

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**4to Capitulo: Finalmente, hablando a solas con mi amor. ¿Me atreveré?**

A pesar del momento tan incomodo, un valor desconocido me invadió, aparte del optimismo del que no espera nada, me hiso responder certeramente, de forma que nunca recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca y no creo poder volver a hacer. —Si, Naruto-kun, vamos y comencé a caminar con el a mi lado, mientras exhalaba un imperceptible suspiro.

—Y bueno, ya estas mejor ¿verdad?

—Si

—Que bueno, es muy preocupante que siempre te sonrojes, deberías ir a un doctor

—Ah, no creo, en realidad no es algo de que preocuparse

—Pero, como no, puedes estar enferma de algo raro y no lo sabes

—No, se que me produce que me sonroje y todo eso

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que es?

—P… Pues es a… algo peculiar… — Vaya, ni siquiera necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo para llevar la conversación hacia donde quería, era un oportunidad única.

—Ah, mira, ya vi los puestos, vamos—y me tomo de la mano y toda mi decisión se fue de fiesta, ¡por que a mi me pasan estas cosas!

Bueno esta era una oportunidad única en la vida, pero de nuevo mi cobardía me invadía, sentía que ya no podía más, que de un momento a otro me desmayaría. Aunque no debía dejar las cosas así, no tenia que decidir que iba a hacer, si dejaría pasar la oportunidad, como siempre o cambiaria mi destino, aun rumbo desconocido, la decisión radicaba en seguir siendo una temerosa de la vida, o saldría a enfrentarla… ¿Qué decides, Hinata?, ¿Que decides?

— ¿Que decides, Hinata? —aun estaba perdida en mis ensoñaciones y creí que era no se la voz de mi conciencia o algo así

— ¡No lo se bien!

—Bueno, no tienes que poner te así, hay mucho tiempo, vaya así si que das miedo, hasta me recordaste a Sakura-chan

—Lo siento… n… no quería gritarte… e… estaba pensando en otras cosas… — Y en eso me interrumpió, nada raro en el.

— ¿Ah si?, que cosas

—P… pues y… yo

— ¿En quien? — me puse totalmente roja, y comencé a jugar con mis dedos. Hay que ver que si puede ser perspicaz.

No, s… si yo no, no tengo, pero, ya que sacas el tema—y mi voz a cada letra se escuchaba menos—m… me gustaría decirte algo….

— ¿Qué dices, Hinata? no te escucho ¿podrías hablar mas fuerte?

—E… este, no importa, eran tonterías mías…

—Bueno, pero ya que sacas el tema, hay algo que necesito decir— ¿Cómo? —y tus eres la persona correcta para escuchar, ¿me escucharías?

¿Yo? — Claro, Naruto-kun— Vaya, esto debe ser un sueño...

—Gracias, esto es… es que… no se cómo explicarme —¿Naruto, tartamudeando?, creí que esa era yo.

—Hm… pues

—Ah, ya se, este, a ti… ¿te gusta alguien?

—P… pues s… si ¡tú!

— ¡Bien!...entonces me entiendes, es… tan solo… me gusta Sakura —gran sorpresa, no es.

—Ah

—Si, pero ella aun ama a Sasuke, lo sé

—Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—En realidad… ¡no lo estoy! — y se paso la mano por la nuca— solo lo siento, por eso… te pregunto

— ¿Qué?

—Pues, ¿tu crees que esta bien dejar tu felicidad, por la persona a la que amas, para que sea feliz, pero no contigo?

—Mmm, no lo se

—Te lo pregunto por que se que tu eres mas inteligente que yo, de hecho mucha gente lo es, pero me das confianza

—Ah, gracias, Naruto-kun

— ¿Y? — y me miro directamente, muy cerca y con tanta intensidad que olvide todo

— ¿Y, que? — solo atine a voltear la cabeza

—Lo que te pregunte…

—Ah, p…pues… creo que si la persona que quiero tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, sea o no yo, debo dejarlo ser feliz si realmente lo quiero

—Pues eso es lo que hago, pero…

Y yo no dije nada, tan solo lo mire comprensiva, —Pero, creo que no es feliz del todo —al parecer fui muy obvia, por que se apresuro a explicarme:

—Lo que pasa es que si quiero que este feliz con Sasuke

—Pero, el se fue hace tres años

—Lo se —susurro y su rostro reflejo la frustración que tenia— me refiero a que cuando lo traiga de vuelta

—Bueno, podrás ocuparte de eso cuando pasé

—Mmm, pero tengo que decidir, si no seria igual de vago que Shikamaru— y sonrió, divertido de su propio chiste

—Bueno, pero estoy segura de que Sakura ya solo lo ve como un amigo— y agrega en mi mente y eso si acaso, al recordar unas ciertas palabra de la de cabello rosa dirigidas al Uchiha que no eran para nada agradables y eso que solo escuche solo un poco.

— ¿Crees?

Asentí.

—Si yo también a veces… no se…—sonrió nervioso

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es solo que… a veces creo distinguir algo en sus ojos… parecido a cuando veía a Sasuke…

—Si, yo también la noto diferente….

— ¿En serio? — y, me miro ilusionado, solo pude asentir, totalmente roja— Pero, será lo correcto, seria como aprovecharme de que se fue… ¿no?

—Siempre se encuentra el amor donde no se espera— con eso bloquee su pregunta, no quería que viera una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a formarse… seguida de otra… y luego otra… Pero, asiendo caso mi decisión resolví guardarme mi declaración para otro momento.

—Gracias—me dijo, aunque tenía la cara de estar confundido

—Mmm, pero… si quieres a alguien de esa manera, solo querrás su felicidad, incluso si te duele lo ultimo lo dije muy bajo así que no creo que este mal, igual yo también la noto distinta...

— ¡¿En serio?! — Y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

—Si— y le sonreí, aunque no me sentía para nada feliz, pero si el, lo era, yo también

—Fuiste de mucha ayuda, y bueno… ¿que decides?

—Creo que… agua… de fresa

—Bueno, ahora la traigo.

—Te espero…

Si, te voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, pero si puedes ser feliz, quien soy yo para opacar tu felicidad, para confundir tus sentimientos. No, mejor quédate así, que puedas ser feliz con única persona que has querido de esa manera. Creo que nunca será el momento adecuado, pero no lo digo por cobarde, ahora lo se, es que lo haría sentirse mal, y nada volvería a ser igual. Ni siquiera podría mirarlo… valdría la pena si tuviera lago que ganar, pero… dada la situación…

—Hey, Hinata ya llegue

—A… que rápido…

—Si se apuraron, ten

—Gracias…

—Y, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

— ¿De que?

—El que te gusta, se ve que mucho, por que no se donde andas, ay me gustaría que alguien me quisiera así— comento algo triste

Sonreí por la ironía del comentario— Oh, pues…

—No me digas déjame adivinar… ¿alguien que yo conozca?

—Bueno pues—dude, pero al momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaría eventualmente y comencé a pensar como distraer tu atención…

—Mira, ya se van, tenemos que alcanzarlos—y señale el banco donde se encontraban reunidos nuestros amigos

—Ah, no, ¡esperen! — y me tomo de la mano, haciendo que mi ligero sonrojo cambiara violentamente a un color casi brillante

Cuando por fin los alcanzamos mis amigos solo miraron pícaramente nuestras manos tomadas, y Sakura también lo noto, pero su reacción fue de algo así como molestia. Me solté al instante. Mis compañeros solo dijeron, muy sonrientes:

—Bueno vamos a pasear a otro lado, ¿vienes o…—y Kiba miro de reojo y con algo de burla a Naruto— te quedas?

—N… no, voy con ustedes

—Nos vemos.

Luego comenzamos andar y Kiba no tardo en preguntar, claro así es el.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu declaración? al parecer muy bien— y comenzó reír

—No lo hice— dije en voz muy baja

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, te veías muy decidida ¿Qué te detuvo?

—Pues…—comencé a jugar con mis dedos, me sentía algo tonta, y cobarde— Creo que es lo mejor —agregue ya muy bajo

Kiba me miro incrédulo, pero Shino me lanzo una mirada indescifrable y asintió luego seguimos caminando en silencio. Eso fue lo que paso más importante de l noche, de ahí mis amigos solo se dedicaron a hacerme sentir mejor y que me apoyaban. Realmente se los agradecí. Al momento de despedirnos, Kiba se detuvo un poco y me dijo

— ¿Algún día piensas decirle?

—Si, — mi voz sonó extrañamente firme— pero no es el momento

—Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí

—Si, lo se Kiba-kun

—Espero sea pronto, cada vez me espantas mas, te ves muy decidida

—Quizás a este pasa lo logre— y sonreí un poco

Asintió sonriente. —Bueno, no se tus razones, pero seguro las tendrás, y yo confió en ti. Buenas noches— y se fue

Si, algún día, pero no hoy…

* * *

Spoiler:

**5to Capitulo.- Declaración. Me lo esperaba, pero no por eso duele menos… o A veces es mejor así.**

**Ultimo capitulo**

**Ok, espero les haya gustado gracias por leer**


	5. Tal vez asi es mejor

**Bien, el ultimo capi (si lo se un fic híper corto) **

**Hoy mismo actualizo y cumpliendo subo mi imagen de Hinata ( es una versión alternativa, iba a hacer una mas elaborada, pero tenia que estudiar contabilidad, de hecho ya estoy harta del pasivo y el activo y quien sabe que mas, el tiempo casi no me da ) luego subiré una mas elaborada... eventualmente  
**

**El enlace esta en mi perfil**

**Ok**

**Gracias por leer**

**Y bueno**

**De verdad les agradezco que les gusten (o disgusten) mis desvaríos de mente trastornada.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**5to Capitulo.- Declaración. Me lo esperaba, pero no por eso duele menos… o A veces es mejor así.**

No se por que lo hice, en realidad, ya había tomado mi decisión y yo no soy dejarme llevar por el impulso. Así que no se… si, supongo que fue por un impulso. Un impulso de hacerme notar por primera vez en mi vida. Un impulso de dejar de ser una cobarde de una buena vez.

Casi me matan, pero siento que quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieran. Por que la vida no vale la pena. Pero por lo menos ahora estoy segura de que no me ama y que no hay forma de ser algo mas que amigos… o lo que seamos.

Cuando regreso de haber vencido Pein, creí que algo pasaría. Pero no fue así, se reunió con su eterno amor, que lo recibió calurosamente. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y me quede viendo de lejos… como siempre, pero por fin me había atrevido, me sentía extrañamente aliviada.

El, solo me miro de lejos, con algo mas de reconocimiento que a los demás, aun así pude entender lo suficiente aquella mirada azul… un azul que no me pertenecía, que, aunque nunca había sido mía, ahora no la tenia ni en mis sueños.

Así, en el jardín de mi casa me encontró llorando mi amigo Kiba.

—Hey, Hinata, que bueno que te veo, venia a ver como estas

—Ah… pues bien —supongo

—Pues no te ves bien…

—N… no en serio

—Mmm, ¿pues donde estabas en la invasión?

—Yo, esto…

—Fuiste con Naruto ¿no? — dijo mientras se acercaba con cara picara

—S… si

—Y… me miro fijamente—¿Qué paso?

—Pues— No le pude mantener la mirada, suspire y mire al cerezo que se encontraba a mi lado para ocultar las lágrimas que se empezaba a asomar yo fui con el cuando pelaba con Pein y…

—Le dijiste— me apuro algo impaciente

—Si

— ¡Genial Hinata! por fin lo lograste digo, tal vez no fue la mejor de las situaciones pero lo hiciste, por fin hiciste lo que venias planeando desde ¿Cuánto, 5, 6 años, o mas? ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! — y me sacudió ligeramente…

Y es que mientras mi amigo se alegraba por mi, yo lloraba mi miseria, la terrible verdad, la otra parte de la verdad que mi eterna cobardía no me dejaba decirle algo tan importante, algo que había prometido. Vaya que si soy estúpida. Creer que tan solo con decirle te amo lo haría amarme, cuando Sakura, lo hiso, desde que empezó a apreciarlo, con hechos, no importan en absoluto sentir esto de verdad desearía haber muerto…

— ¿Qué paso? — me dijo en un inusual tono serio y solo entonces me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, para decir por fin mi pena, mi vergonzosa verdad, en voz alta.

—Nada—dije en voz muy baja y con un suspiro

—No estas así por "nada"

—Pues si—eleve un poco la voz, y algo molesta, pensé no me lo hagas mas difícil— Eso, fue precisamente lo que paso, nada, por eso estoy así— y voltee ver a otro lado de nuevo, esquivando su escrutadora mirada. Ahí comencé a llorar otra vez.

Kiba se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a su amiga y luego enternecido, al ver que se ponía llorar la abrazo e intento consolarme.

—Calma… pero… no puedes estar segura… hay que guardar la esperanza… al mejor no has hablado con el y…

***Recuerdo***

—Vete, Hinata, no eres rival para Pein

—Lo sé, estoy aquí por mi deseo, por mi propio egoísmo

—…

—Por que yo… te amo

—…

***Fin del Recuerdo***

Después sentí un golpe y no supe de mí… creo que me curo Sakura-chan, por que cuando desperté estaba con ella.

Y cuando mi miro de lejos, creo que vi comprensión es sus ojos, no lastima, no odio, no la incomoda sensación que suele pre ceder a las declaraciones. Por que creo que el sabe lo que es amar de lejos y seria un mentira intentar algo que no se siente.

—No, estoy segura, el quiere a Sakura, incluso después de lo que le dije, lo se por la forma en que me vio cuando regreso a la villa…

—Bueno—y suspiro— pero ya confesaste lo que sientes, fuiste valiente, y por eso te admiro.

Eso era inesperado, y levante la vista, interrogante, el solo sonrió.

—Es que… me da gusto que hayas logrado lo que querías, y que dices, ¿le rompo la cara o que?

—No— le dije asustada, el solo rio.

— ¡Era broma!, no jamás lo lastimaría, uno debe defender lo que siente…— y miro pensativo unos segundos al vacio.

Asentí, melancólica. Entonces, mi amigo me miro y me dijo— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Qué harás?, por que todas tus metas eran por…— obvio lo siguiente, quizá por que pensó que aun era demasiado doloroso oír su nombre.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida, no había pensado en eso. — No lo se, supongo que seguir superándome, ya se que nunca tendré su mor, pero eso no me hace dejar de quererlo. Tratare de ser una mejor kunoichi, por mí.

Y entonces inesperadamente, los acordes de cierta canción, llegaron a mi cabeza y pude comprender, por completo

No es soberbia es amor

Poder decir adiós

Es crecer uuuuuh.

Eso quería decir, eso era el verdadero valor de atreverse a amar, a sentir el dolor, por querer lo mejor para alguien, no, no era cobardía, eso realmente es el amor.

—Me alegro—y sonrió — bueno no hay mejor cura para un corazón roto que el helado, así que vamos por uno.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? — le dije, algo sorprendida.

—Hana, dice mas cosas de las que debería saber— me respondió con ligereza— vamos por Shino también ¿no?

—Claro— y le sonreí y me tomo del brazo, como en broma y yo lo acepta, siguiéndole el juego.

—Kiba-kun— le dije muy bajo, aferrándome a su brazo— Gracias por todo

Se sonrojo un poco y dijo, también muy bajo — De nada, Hina.

* * *

**Si, el helado siempre bueno**

**El helado es una de esas cosas buenas de la vida, como los gatos, las estrella, el viento y... creo que divague (hoy estoy algo así)**

**Muy bien, espero les haya agradado, y también espero que les de una nueva visión, es que yo no quería un naruhina todo rosa, así soy yo**

**Luego subo algo mas lindo...**

**Este... para los fans kibahina, hice algo lindo al ultimo (a ver si lo detectaron) es que como que me agrada la pareja, pero el tiempo es canijo y no he podido concretar alguna idea nueva**

**Ok**

**Muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final con el fic, yo y mis gatas te lo agradecemos (jajaja)**

Actualizado, sin errores (que haya visto) y mejore la trama (una que otra cosa que no me gustaba). Si ven errores o algo que no les parezca, créanme que agradeceré si lo escriben, en el botón verde. Ultima revisión, Martes 29 de Diciembre de 2009.


End file.
